


Tied Up

by DrOmega101



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Nikolai has a kink. Edward decides to try it out.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who wanted me to write this little piece of work. It's short and sweet. Hope everyone enjoys. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Nikolai lets out another muffled scream as the whip comes down hard on his already sore ass. He’s shaking, from pain and arousal, as another hit comes down, his scream muffled by the gag in his mouth. The ties tying him to the bed strain as he arches his back into the hand now rubbing gently at the red welts on his ass. 

The hand moves away, and he can hear the distinct sound of a bottle opening, before the hand returns, wet, fingers circling his hole before pushing in slowly. He moans, trying his best to push back against the fingers gently thrusting inside him. His cock is painfully hard between his belly and the smooth surface of the table he is tied too. 

He continues to moan as the fingers pick up speed, hitting that bundle of nerves that send bolts of pleasure up his spine, sending his brain into a frenzy. He’s just about ready to cum when those fingers pull out, leaving him gaping and wanting more. He protests, but not for long, as he feels the tip of the strap on his master is wearing pushes against his hole. 

He moans as the strap on is pushed in all the way. With each expert thrust, the strap on brushes against his prostate, leaving him a moaning mess. Between the thrusting and the grind of his cock against the table, he cums, hard, yelling his release. The thrusting stops, before he feels the strap on is pulled out. 

He’s released from his bonds and slowly lowered to the floor, his legs feeling to much like jelly to keep him upright. Kisses are peppered over his neck and shoulder as he rests against the body behind him, his hand going to squeeze that of his lover’s. Their mating marks touch, and the bond between them strengthen. 

At some point, they make their way to the bed across the room, Nikolai spooning behind his lover. He hears the soft murmur of a German accent.

“I love you Nik.”

He smiles, kissing the back of his omega’s neck, and whispering softly, “I love you as well, Edward.”


End file.
